goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
The Tigrus879 GoAnimate Movie 2
The Tigrus879 GoAnimate movie 2 is a 2013 flash animated film created by semi-retired The best Tigrus879. It is a direct sequel to "The Tigrus879 GoAnimate movie". It was finished within the span of 2 months, literally starting from the very moment he finished the first one (September) to November. Link to the film can be found in the infobox below. Premise Several months following the events of the first film, Tigrus879 decides to spend his summer vacation from high school travelling overseas to Egypt. From there, he meets up with a multilingual tour guide, an Egyptian of Punjabi descent, named Veena. Of course the duo eventually decide to leave the country and tour around London instead. Soon after, they cross paths with a British couple, Brian & Catriona, in order to visit major landmarks as one large collective. Meanwhile, Mr. Keebler's protege, Tigrus Doppelganger, broke out of a jail cell in Cooking and formed an alliance with a new partner-in-crime. Their mission: to seek vengeance against Tigrus879 and ultimately kill him. With the fate of Great Britain at stake, Tigrus879 reuinites with new and old friends alike to defeat Tigrus Doppelganger and help restore peace and prosperity to the island. Characters Below the movie infobox, is a complete list of all significant characters featured in this movie: Reception Unsurprisingly, the film was a rousing success with the wider GoAnimate community; but elsewhere the reaction was significantly more negative. Moreover, criticisms were directed towards the use of TTS voices, bland storytelling, underdeveloped characters, weak antagonist, jarring animation errors, and a multitude of audio issues. However, one area where the slightest bit of praise was given was the plot's structural cohesion (probably because there were no cutaway skits this time around). Sequel A sequel, Tigrus879 the Movie 3 Japan Rising, was released on YouTube on September 1st, 2015 following several months of production hell and revisions. Programs Used Tigrus879 heavily relied on the following programs while producing this feature: Windows Movie Maker Sony Vegas Movie Studio GoAnimate (obviously) Bandicam Audacity Spore Galactic Adventures (for images of creatures such as Tigrus Doppelganger, Dragos Makogha, Giant Petal Turtle, Lavacupine, and among few others) The Windows 8 text-to-speech program (used for only one, brief scene) Trivia Notice: This section may contain some spoilers. Proceed at your own risk. *This is the first Tigrus879 movie to feature an Ultra Monster (kaiju from Tsuburaya's Ultraman series) making two cameo appearances (King Gesura) *Eric and Victor from Cayby J.'s Go!Animate: The Movie appeared in a scene. The scene is followed by a scuffle between Tigrus and Mahatknos (a mutated, villainous Lavacupine) *The Lavacupine and Mahatknos featured in the movie made an appearance in Tigrus879's 18-minute Spore fan-film, "The Biogenetic Mistake" *Blue from Nickelodeon's Blue's Clues makes another appearance (as a cameo) in the Tigrus879 GoAnimate movies; a move which some might see as blatant pandering to younger audiences *The Giant Petal Turtle was originally a monster originating from Kevin Siembieda's 2005 Sci-Fi novel "Dinosaur Swamp" Gallery Snapshot 1 (7-3-2014 5-01 PM).png|The fox logo (which was used for fun), as it appears before the intro Snapshot 2 (7-3-2014 5-01 PM).png|This variant of the Tigrus879 Productions logo was parodied/referenced several times by GoAnimators Mark Romo and OrangeTendo Snapshot 6 (7-3-2014 5-03 PM).png|How the GoAnimate Studios logo appears in this movie Snapshot 3 (7-3-2014 5-02 PM).png|Veena talking to Tigrus879 Snapshot 4 (7-3-2014 5-02 PM).png|An angel chao talking to Tigrus nearby the GoTownia Police Station Snapshot 5 (7-3-2014 5-03 PM).png|Tigrus Doppelganger in jail, ready to pounce on Tigrus Snapshot 7 (7-3-2014 5-03 PM).png|Dragos Makogha and Tigrus Doppelganger chatting with each other Snapshot 8 (7-3-2014 5-04 PM).png|Eric and Victor, as they appear in the movie Snapshot 9 (7-3-2014 5-05 PM).png|Tigrus879 and Mrs. Grace's spaceship chasing Tigrus Doppelganger (in his ultimate form) Snapshot 10 (7-3-2014 5-05 PM).png|Tigrus, Peter, Catriona, and Veena in shock Snapshot 11 (7-3-2014 5-05 PM).png|Catriona and Peter, standing in front of Veena and Tigrus879 Snapshot 13 (7-3-2014 5-06 PM).png|Screenshot of the Lavacupine Snapshot 12 (7-3-2014 5-05 PM).png|King Gesura, Tigrus, Lavacupine, and a duckling Snapshot 14 (7-3-2014 5-06 PM).png|Mrs. Grace, as she appears in the movie Snapshot 15 (7-3-2014 5-06 PM).png|Diesel talking to Veena in a living room Snapshot 16 (7-3-2014 5-07 PM).png|The Giant Petal Turtle, in its true glory Snapshot 17 (7-3-2014 5-08 PM).png|Tigrus879, fighting against Tigrus Doppelganger on top of Big Ben (during the climax) Snapshot 18 (7-3-2014 5-08 PM).png|Mrs. Grace walking after the credits Snapshot 19 (7-3-2014 5-09 PM).png|Another fox logo (again, used for fun), appearing after the credits Category:Movies Category:Tigrus879 Movies Category:GoAnimate Cinematic Universe Category:GoAnimate Movies